Sammy, Are You Ticklish?
by BayleeXx
Summary: Sammy's been in a bad mood lately so Dean takes it upon himself to cheer him up. Sam: 8 Dean:12 Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters used in this story belong to Eric Kripke


Sam's in one of his moods again. You know, the one where he shuts himself in his and Dean's shared bedroom of the month and doesn't talk to anyone. Sam doesn't act like this often, but when he does it worries Dean. He won't really talk, or eat, or even watch TV if they have it. He just sits in their room and does his own thing. He gets like this sometimes when they move to a new town. Or city. Or state. This time it was Idaho.  
>John had just left for a nearby hunt, leaving the boys alone at the motel. If their father had noticed Sam's sulky mood, he didn't say anything. He never does. Sammy's only 8 years old. He has every right to be upset about not being able to go to the same school for more than 3 months, or not being able to have any real friends. But John, well he's just oblivious. That or he chooses to ignore it. Dean's not really sure which one it is anymore.<p>

Dean sighs and turns off the TV, unable to focus with a sad little Sammy on his mind. It's been about an hour since John left and Sam hasn't once come out of their room. It was time for Dean to make a move. He got up and walked down the small hallway to their bedroom.

"Hey, Sammy? Can I come in?" he asked, knocking lightly on the door. He was about to knock again but the sound of shuffling stopped him.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam's small voice said. He sounded tired. Dean stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.  
>Sam was curled up on their bed, laying on his side with his knees drawn up to his chest. He didn't even bother to look as Dean walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Sam didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms tighter around himself. "Sammy, look at me." The smaller boy refused to make eye contact. Dean sighed and scooted closer to him. He placed a hand on his little brother's back and rubbed soothing circles through the thin material of his t-shirt. He felt Sam relax under his touch. Dean leaned in to peek at his face but his brother still refused to look at him. "Please?" he tried again, moving Sam's bangs out of his eyes. Nothing. The kid just wouldn't cooperate.  
>Dean sighed and ran his hand down Sam's side in a comforting gesture. Except it wasn't comforting. Dean's head snapped down when the boy's body gave a small shudder. He squinted his eyes. Was Sam crying? He repeated the motion. Sam's body shook again but this time Dean could clearly see that he wasn't crying. In fact, he was almost certain that he heard a giggle come from his brother's small form.<p>

"Sammy," Dean grinned. Sam turned slightly to face his brother. "Are you ticklish?" Sam pressed his lips together and shook his head stiffly, his brown hair bouncing cutely.  
>"Oh really? Cause something tells me you're lying." Dean smirked and wiggled his fingers on the boy's side. Sam gasped and and his face broke into a wide smile. Dean crawled onto the small bed and sat on his knees in font of him. He smiled down at his little brother and wiggled his fingers in the air tauntingly. "All you gotta do is talk to me Sammy, and all of this can be avoided." Sam shook his head stubbornly, trying his best to hide the smile creeping onto his face.<br>"Alright then, guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Sam's eyes widened as Dean lunged at him. Skilled fingers wiggled against his sides and he couldn't hold back anymore. He laughed and tried to push Dean's hands away but the older boy just moved them further down his sides. Dean pushed Sam's shirt up and started tickling his soft belly. Sam laughed louder and Dean couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the soft skin. Sam's tiny fists clenched his spiky hair in anticipation. Looking up at his baby brother, Dean sucked in a breath and blew a raspberry on Sam's stomach. Tiny legs kicked out, nearly hitting Dean in the shoulder as Sam laughed and squirmed. Dean sucked in another breath, prepared to repeat the process.

"NO! S-STOHOHOP! DEHEHEHEAN!" Sam pleaded. Dean smiled wider.

"What was that Sammy? I couldn't hear you." he teased, working his fingers up Sam's sides and under his arms. Sam let out a loud squeal and clamped his arms down tightly, trapping Dean's hands there. "Ooh, seems like you're extra ticklish there, eh Sammy?" Dean smirked. Sam shook his head, still laughing. "No? So you won't mind if I do this?" Dean asked, moving his fingers as much as he could. Sam laughed louder.

"D-DEHEHEAN! P-PLEHEHEHEASE!" Sam shouted. His face was red and his whole body was shaking with laughter. A huge smile was plastered on both of the brother's faces. This was the most fun either of them had had in a long time.

"Please what, Sammy?" Dean asked, stilling his fingers to let the younger boy catch his breath.

"P-please -heh- stop t-tickling me." he pants out. He's beaming up at Dean, his hair messy, face red, and grinning from ear to ear. It's the most adorable thing Dean's ever seen.

"Alright, alright." Dean sighs, taking pity on his little brother. Sam slowly relaxes his arms, allowing Dean to pull his hands free. Once his hands are free, Dean pats Sam's chest before running them down his sides and tickling the kid one last time.

"DEAN!" Sam shrieks. Dean laughs and pulls his hands away, holding them up in surrender.

"Sorry Sammy, I couldn't resist." Sam pouts at him and Dean can't help but smile at how cute it looks on his baby brother. He reaches up and ruffles Sam's hair, making the smaller boy's frown turn into a smile instead. Sam playfully bats his hand away.  
>"You feeling better now, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam smiled and nodded.<p>

"Yeah. Thanks Dean." Dean smiled and pulled his little brother into a hug.

"Anytime Sammy."


End file.
